User talk:RR Lyrae
--The Doctor 07:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Constitution class? I'm sorry but I don't understand your extensive edits to the . You've removed a lot of information from the page, deleted the correct source formatting and reference templates. Why? --The Doctor 06:09, 22 April 2008 (UTC) (from Doctor utk pg) Responding to your query about my edits to Constitution class, I'm dismayed you think I removed information; I don't believe I have. For my part I felt I was refining the page's grammar to remove some instances of repetition and bits of meandering phrasing, acts which are not only not forbidden but are apparently why we're all here. Can you let me know what you felt had been removed? Thanks a lot. I'll respond soon, if not straightaway. RR Lyrae 06:55, 22 April 2008 (UTC)RR Lyrae :Apologies. Looking at the page history it seemed that a lengthy paragraph concerning the Constitution s development and history had disappeared, including information about the ship's damage at the Battle of Donatu V. I can restore your previous edits, but, for future reference the formatting that were used for sourcing media was correct. We use or TOS novel: Final Frontier as opposed to Original novel Final Frontier. --The Doctor 07:15, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Additionally, a character's full rank is always displayed first so instead of Adm. William Jefferies it would be Admiral William Jefferies. Also, ship names or class names should always be in italics i.e. USS Enterprise or the Enterprise. --The Doctor 07:18, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks. This question isn't meant to be impertinent, but, are there any instances where those particular style points are allowed to stand? More clearly, if kept consistent within any given article, are complimentary-but-alternate style guidelines ever entertained by the Memory? I'd appreciate and respect your experienced counsel here, but part of what I'd like to do is propose approaches to editorial style other than the extant ones you've employed to date. Can you advise? Thanks again. RR Lyrae 07:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC)RR Lyrae :With regards to the style guidelines, you could bring the subject up on a forum thread (see Ten Forward) and ask the community at large. However, the current style formatting was chosen by the community after much discussion and argument and was found to be the best style used, which is also mirrored on our sister wikis, Memory Alpha and Star Trek Expanded Universe, but as stated it wouldn't hurt to bring the matter up on the forum for discussion. --The Doctor 07:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) As my participation here grows, I may just do that; I certainly understand the wish to keep things as is, and I mean not to muddy that. (I do hope the forum might consider making room for alternate styles nonetheless.) And being new, Doctor, it's unclear whether I can restore my prior edits myself. If you'll restore my edits as you've offered, I'll be glad to edit them to preserve the current format preferences cited, my questions above notwithstanding. Thanks once again. RR Lyrae 07:49, 22 April 2008 (UTC) RR Lyrae removing links Please don't remove links and template formatting from articles. If you want to rewrite them in your own words, and improve on them by changing their diction -- that is absolutely fine. However, please remember that previous contributors who wrote in links and formatting in the correct manner don't deserve their work being erased in favor of your new versions. By removing existing links and formatting from articles, you are eroding the linkages of our database. -- Captain MKB 00:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) * Apologies; not here to break database. So, to maintain your linkages I'd like to restore the prior formatting, but can't get to that immediately; I intend to clip the editorial retoolings and put them back into a past version whose formatting was as the collective you like it. That should be done within a few days. * Incidentally, the Doctor suggested I take up a discussion in Ten Forward about the site's editorial style re shipnames, character rank, series references et al -- some of which informed the changes you've asked I recant. Please let me know in some detail the specifics of which type of change I've made that results in broken things and I'll modify my practice straightaway. Thanks in advance for your considered reply. RR Lyrae 06:13, 7 May 2008 (UTC)RR Lyrae Please do not remove links that exist already with double bracket formatting (like , , , etc.). there is a welcome message above here on your talk page with links to our various instructions regarding how our code works, please read about it to find out more.; -- Captain MKB 06:29, 7 May 2008 (UTC)